Insomnia Based
by Felons Dictation
Summary: Insomnia isn’t a disease it’s a mindset. We all suffer from it. All of us do, even the most pompous and arrogant of us. We live by it, in a sense. And we abide by its notsosimple rules. Oneshot.


**Title: **Insomnia Based

**Summary: **Insomnia isn't a disease; it's a mindset. We all suffer from it. All of us do, even the most pompous and arrogant of us. We live by it, in a sense. And we abide by its not-so-simple rules. Oneshot.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Charles-perspective fiction. It's supposed to be a tad bit serious, so that's a first attempt too. D As the title and summary both state and explain, it's about the insomnia that happens in the 4077th.

So, enjoy! And if you read this, review please. I love all reviews, flames, criticism, and praise alike. It's all great.

-FD

**D:>**

You think I'm crazy, don't you? Perhaps you think I'm a tad Insane. Maybe you think I'm one card short of a full deck or that my ducks aren't all in a row. I'm sorry to be the one to spoil your thoughts, but I'm not any of those. In fact, what I am, or what I suffer from, is probably far from your mind. So far, that maybe you don't even know what I'm talking of. So, I'll explain- Insomnia. I suffer from the mindset of Insomnia.

It's a simple thing really; it basically means that you can't sleep even when you want it. So, even if I try to lie down and get some sleep, I don't. We don't. We are being the camp, the 4077th. I've got your attention now, don't I? Yes, that's quite right. The entire people of this MASH have one thing in common; yes one- we all suffer from Insomnia. At one time or other, we all go through periods of time where we can't sleep- the members of the Swamp being the most prominent experiencing it.

Pierce and Hunnicutt happen to be up right now, reading magazines and throwing insults back and forth like a ball. They've been up for about two weeks now, doing this every night. It's amusing, in a sense, because we've all had an insightful conversation together. In fact, so insightful, that I've found out something about Hunnicutt that I never knew. Would you like to know it? All right… he's being unfaithful to his beautiful wife Peg. So much for him getting an 'A' in fidelity. Yes, he goes out with a nurse every Sunday night, if we're not in surgery, and "checks supply" with her.

And what does Pierce do? Well, him and Margaret have grown quite close in the past few months; ever since they got back that trip to the 8063rd for the Arterial Transplant demonstration they've been acting chummy. Am I jealous? A tad bit, but not much. They deserve each other, in a sense. He's a notorious womanizer; she's a seductress in her spare time. So, now they can seduce and womanize together, if you know what I'm trying to get at. And I don't think I've got to tell you what Margaret does while she suffers from this horrible mindset.

It always seems like while under the influence of Insomnia, the world goes by slower. It seems as if we've all slowed down to a movement every few minutes. It's a fact of life, while in a hellhole such as this. By now, we're all used to it. From the lowly homeless chap, up to the most pompous and arrogant people such as myself, we're all alike after we step foot off that jeep and into the compound of what can only be described as hell on Earth. And yes, I know I just admitted to the fact that I'm pompous and arrogant and maybe a few other words that Pierces uses on a daily basis.

Am I rambling now? I probably am, it's just another symptom of Insomnia coming out into the open. But yet, it's all right. You lose a bit of yourself over here, and as for me, I've lost my coherent way of speech while tired. Maybe coherent isn't the right word. Perhaps organized thoughts works better. Yes, yes it does.

You think I'm crazy, don't you? Perhaps you think I'm a tad Insane. Maybe you think I'm one card short of a full deck or that my ducks aren't all in a row. I must say, you're completely correct.

** :D**

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? It's supposed to seem a bit disorganized, which happens a lot when someone suffers from Insomnia. It's also supposed to seem a tad random at times and such like that. Also, sorry for the shortness. 

All in all, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, review and make me smile.

-FD


End file.
